cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Spirit Cookie/OvenBreak
}} 'Fire Spirit Cookie '''is a Legendary Cookie released on August 30, 2017. He has the ability to speed forward in a dash after charging for some time. Skill Fire energy gauge is gradually charged. When the gauge is full, the Flame Dash button becomes available. Tap it to spend all stored flame energy, initiating Flame Dash and creating Flame Jellies. Fire energy can be charged to max and stored up to 4 times. Level Up for more Flame Jelly points. Story ''Most Cookies merely adopted the flames of the Dragon's Valley, but this legendary Cookie was born in it, molded by it. This mysterious Cookie lives in both the Cookie World and the Dragon World. The Red Dragon's Bead that he carries is proof that he has either won the Red Dragon's favor, or has escaped with some kind of mischievous trade. Flames once thought eternal have extinguished, barely a trace of heat remaining. Lingering ashes have replaced a once fiery passion... A conflagration of colossal power. Hotter than magma and burning brighter than the sun, these flames are truly legendary. Strategy Statistics Loading Messages General * Have you ever seen the Red Dragon? * Ahahaha! * You see, my flames are not like the others. * No one can put out my flames! * Fire is the source of my energy! * My flames are eternal! * In the name of fire! 1vs1 Race * Burn it up! * Even extinguished flames can be revived! * You think you can extinguish my flames? Tired * Burned out... Lobby Daily Gift * Take this, I have no need for it! "Hi!" * Wanna see what real flames look like? * My flames are eternal! * So...empty... (Lord of Ash) * Nothing matters... (Lord of Ash) * Nothing beats the beauty of eternal flame! (Lord of Flame) * Taste the true power of FIRE! (Lord of Flame) Like * Are my flames that hot? Haha! * Ahaha! Let’s burn it up! * Leave me alone... (Lord of Ash) * Soon to be ashes... (Lord of Ash) * Oh, am I too bright! AHAHA! (Lord of Flame) * Don't touch me or you'll get burned! (Lord of Flame) Talk * My flames cannot be stopped! * Sugar Crystals of the forest just burn up in my presence. * If only there were Sugar Crystals as flamed up as me! * They say true love is like an eternal flame... * Loneliness is my only companion... (Lord of Ash) * My flames have almost died out... (Lord of Ash) * Dark, moonless nights suit me now... (Lord of Ash) * I've forgotten the warmth of fire... (Lord of Ash) * Can you even look at me properly? HAHAHA! (Lord of Flame) * I... AM... LEGENDARY! (Lord of Flame) * I doubt there's a sugar crystal as fiery as me! (Lord of Flame) * Let the fires burn! Even the greenest of forests! (Lord of Flame) Gift * I can feel the power inside it! (Given Solid Crimson Sugar Crystal) * This feels...calming. (Given Solid Black Sugar Crystal, Lord of Ash) * Oh ho! Just like my flames! (Given Solid Crimson Sugar Crystal, Lord of Flame) * So this is what I get? (Neutral) * Go away... (Neutral, Lord of Ash) * Oh? A gift? (Neutral, Lord of Flame) * Don’t. Bring. It. Close. To me! (Given Solid Green Sugar Crystal) * Too...hot... (Given Solid Crimson Sugar Crystal, Lord of Ash) * You might want to keep that away from me. (Given Solid Green Sugar Crystal, Lord of Flame) Relationship Chart * Knight Cookie: Cut off the Dragon's tail...Quite an achievement. * Sea Fairy Cookie: Don't come close! You don't wanna extinguish me, do you? * Wind Archer Cookie: Fire gets only stronger in the Wind! * Purple Yam Cookie: Wha-at? I was born in the flames of the Dragon's Valley! * Pitaya Dragon Cookie: Something's happened...! Updates * June 13, 2019 ** Magic Candy added. ** Energy significantly decreased. * July 29, 2019 ** Unlock requirement changed from Mystic Jewel reward to Breakout Shop purchase. Trivia *Fire Spirit Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "It feels so good when someone plays with your hair! Haha!" *Fire Spirit Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Ho-ho! A cake!" *Fire Spirit Cookie's Lord of Ash costume used to be referred to as "Lord of Ashes" before silently being changed. *Fire Spirit Cookie is the only Cookie to have previously been banned in City of the Millennial Tree to become unbanned upon being updated, then rebanned later. *Lord of Flame was released without new lobby quotes, which were silently added later.